


You like your roommate and you don't know what to give him for Christmas

by Kuhaoyaoi



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Thingking about Chirtmas gifts, roommate au, safe for work I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuhaoyaoi/pseuds/Kuhaoyaoi
Summary: Lance and Keith are roommates in college and they don't know what to give each other for Chirstmas.





	

When Lance and Keith had first met each other, they had really hated the idea of having to live together as roommates. They had both given an awful first impression and had kept spatting mean words to one another as soon as their eyes had met. 

 

But now, after a year and a half of getting to know each other, their dispute had turned into affectionate insults and they had learned to tolerate the other’s faults. And as Christmas was right around the corner, neither of them were opposed to the idea of buying the other a present. The problem was, they had no idea what the other wanted. Lance wanted to give Keith an awful gift just to mess with him but then he decided not to since he knew Keith didn’t have many friends except Shiro and wouldn’t receive much anything from anyone. 

 

Keith was feeling genuinely troubled, since he knew Lance’s tastes but he seemed to have everything. And he was definitely not going to ask Lance since he wasn’t even sure if he could hand Lance the present without making an excuse as to why he was giving it. He really didn’t hate Lance but as Lance was prone to tease him a lot, he was scared he would be made fun of. 

 

 

Lance rubbed his temples and thought deeply. Pidge poked his side to get at least some reaction from him but Lance was in a completely different universe. 

 

“It’s no use. He doesn’t see or hear anything… Maybe we could prank him!” Pidge opened the cap of her black marker but Hunk stopped her. He shook his head and took the marker from her hands. 

 

“Tsk! Boring…”, she pouted and kicked Lance under the table. He flinched and let out a weird noise. Pidge started laughing uncontrollably and Hunk just sighed in disapproval. 

 

“What did you do that for?!?!” Lance yelled in anger but Pidge just ignored him as she kept giggling. 

 

“Lance, are you okay? If there’s something bothering you, you can tell us”, Hunk said with a worrying tone. Lance blushed slightly and coughed. He was embarrassed to say that he was thinking about Keith since that would mean he cared about Keith and he definitely didn’t not care about Keith….wait, no. He didn’t care about Keith. Of course he didn’t. He disliked him and his stupid mullet and his tight jeans and his soft skin and his pretty eyes and….he was getting distracted. What he meant was that he only tolerated Keith and definitely didn’t like him or anything. Nope….nope? 

 

“Lance?” Hunk tapped his shoulder and he jumped out of his thoughts. 

 

“I don’t like him!”, he yelled out in the cafeteria accidentally. Pidge, who had just started to calm down broke down in laughter again.

 

“Hahaha! What the hell Lance? Who are you talking about? Keith? Haahahaha!” She asked whilst in the middle of her laughter. She felt truly blessed that she had a friend this stupid who she could laugh at every day. People in the cafeteria looked over in confusion.

 

“Lance what are you talking about?” Hunk asked very confused and Lance, realizing what he had said covered his face into his hands and wanted to sink to the earth. 

 

“I said nothing! Please forget what I said just now!” He was mostly saying it to himself because he couldn’t admit his own feelings for the black haired, beautiful boy. 

 

“Lance c’mon, we’re your friends! You should rely on us when you’re confused”, Hunk said patting Lances back in a friendly way. Pidge finally stopped laughing and nodded in agreement to Hunk’s words. Lance looked up to see his friends smiling at him reassuringly. He sighed deeply and let out his feelings.

 

“When I first met Keith I really hated his guts but now that we have learned to tolerate each other and I’ve learned many things about him I felt the need to buy him a Christmas present but I really don’t know what to get him and because of that I keep thinking about him and his stupid pretty face and now I keep finding that the things that I used to hate about him have turned likable and now almost everything he does is just kinda endearing to me and I don’t like him but I kinda like him but I don’t”, he spoke so fast it took Pidge and Hunk a few seconds gather what he had said. For a while they just stared at Lance who had told them all of his thoughts and who was now hitting his head against the table. 

 

“So...what you're saying is that….you have huge crush on your roommate and you don’t know what to give him for Christmas”, Pidge said smiling cunningly. Hunk was holding back a smile himself.

 

“I don’t have a crush on him!”, Lance yelled after turning beet red in the face.

 

“Well it certainly sounded like that to me”, Pidge laughed and patted Lance’s head. Lance slapped the hand off and glared at her.

 

“Shut up”, was the only thing he could come up with. Did he really have a crush on Keith? There was no way! Or maybe there was? Lance thought about it. He thought about how he was so quick to avoid eye contact with Keith whenever he would change clothes, or how he would feel weirdly hot whenever Keith was really close to him. He had thought that it was because of anger or dislike that he did those things but now...he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

 

“Do I really like Keith?” He said out loud and scratched his head. Then he saw Pidge and Hunk staring next to him with frozen expressions. Lance had a bad feeling but he looked anyways and to his horror Keith stood there with a plate of food, wearing an expression that could be read as ‘embarrassment and shock’. Lance was thinking hard what to say but no words came out of his mouth. Keith put his plate down on the table, turned around and ran off, leaving Lance there to just stare after him.

 

“Phahaahaahahaha!” Pidge laughed again, now even more loudly than before. Lance turned back to his friends but he couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t remember how to speak. 

 

“Um..Lance maybe uh….this was a good thing!” Hunk tried to cheer him up but Lance was unable to respond in any way. Hunk placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders and shook him awake. Lance looked at Hunk and his eyes screamed ‘help me’. Hunk sighed and pat him on the back.

 

“Why don’t you go after him? I mean if he knows that you like him anyways shouldn’t you go tell him face to face how you feel?” Hunk seemed to often know what to say and do. Even Pidge had stopped laughing and agreed to Hunks encouraging words. 

 

“Maybe I should”, Lance said before he slapped himself in the face and ran after Keith.

 

 

 

 

 

 

What the fuck had just happened? Keith was running and he couldn’t stop. He had heard Lance say that he liked him. Or something close to that anyways. His heart was beating way too hard for it to be because of running. Keith was a part of the football team after all. 

 

“Keith!” He heard Lance calling for him and he stopped. Shit, what was he going to say? Tell him it was just a joke? Keith truly hoped not. He had liked Lance for a few months and every day had become harder and harder for him because they were roommates. And now because he had ran off Lance would know about his feelings and would probably be disgusted. Lance had meant that he likes Keith as a friend. Keith was sure of that.

 

“Keith! Listen for a sec ‘kay?” Lance was a lot more out of breath than Keith had been. His shoelaces had opened up at some point. Keith wanted to point out how dangerous that was but stayed quiet when he was struck by the realism of the situation. Lance was going to ask him why he ran off. And Keith would have to answer. Keith clenched his fists and looked at the ground, not daring to face Lance.

 

“Since you already know I might as well say it. I was in denial about my feelings towards you… And I really don’t hate you. I was even thinking the whole day what to buy you for Christmas. And only when Pidge said something… I… I realized I like you… Keith. I like you”, Keith couldn’t hear well, his heart was still punding in his ears. He must have misheard a lot of things just then.

 

“Keith? C’mon please say something! I even ran after you! Keith? Keith!” Keith couldn’t move. He felt like every one of his limbs had stopped working. Lance got annoyed at his silence and walked to him. He grasped Keith's wrist and tried to see his face. But when he did see it he felt his heart skip a beat. Keith’s face was uncharacteristically flushed red and his eyes were watery. Lance knew at least one thing; that wasn’t a look of disgust. He moved a strand of hair behind Keith’s ear. Blue eyes met dark grey ones. Neither of the two seemed to be able to move. 

 

*whistle* ”get a room!”. Some guys stared to yell from accross the yard. Keith and Lance both blushed and moved a few steps away from each other.

 

“Should we take this to the room?”, Lance asked and Keith nodded.

 

 

 

The door closed behind them and Keith turned to Lance with a determined face. Lance raised his brow as an unspoken question.

 

“What do you mean by ‘like’”. Lance blushed and coughed to gather his confidence.

 

“Uh...the non-friend kind?”, he didn’t have time to ponder what Keith was up to before he was pushed against the wall and grabbed by his collar. 

 

“If this is some kinda joke you can get out!”. Keith yelled.

 

“Why would I joke about something like this?!”

 

“You joke about everything! How should I know what goes on in your head?!”. Lance was getting tired of Keith’s attitude, so he grabbed Keith's collar as well and they kept pushing each other.

 

“As if I would even know what goes on in my head! Your face keeps popping up at the weirdest times! I don’t get myself either!” 

 

“What do you mean by that? I don’t get you!”

 

“I fucking like you! Why is it so hard to understand?!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“No you shut up”

 

“Make me!”. And then Lance kissed Keith. He kissed him angrily and without kindness. But after feeling the softness of his lips, Lance calmed down and kissed him more gently. Keith let out a weird sound, which only made Lance kiss him more deeply. Lance turned them around and pushed Keith against the wall. He grasped Lance’s shirt but didn’t push him away. After what felt like forever Lance took a step back. They both stayed quiet for a while because they really didn’t know what to say. 

 

“Can I ask for a Christmas present?” Keith asked still holding onto Lance’s shirt. Lance was confused by the sudden question but played along.

 

“Sure”, at least now he might find out what Keith wanted.

 

“Kiss me again”. Struck by many different emotions Lance gulped as he leaned closer to Keith. 

 

“Only if I get one from you in return”, Lance smiled, mostly at himself because he was proud at himself for being so smooth. He felt a light punch to his side, making him laugh nervously. He prepared for another punch but was greeted by Keiths soft lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like an hour so it's certainly not one of my best works. But since it's Christmas I thought I should put something out.


End file.
